CHAT ROOM: A typical tuesday night
by Mgirl107
Summary: What goes on in the big time rush chat room?


_**This is the first of my "chat room" series. I hope you find this funny and interesting! : ) I having nothing more to say but…read on!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or anything... except for the posters in my room**

_**... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... .. ... .. . .. . . . ... . ... ...**_

CHAT ROOM: A typical Tuesday night….

**-Kendall Knight entered the chat room-**

**-Jo Taylor entered the chat room-**

_**Kendall: **_heya : )

_**Jo: **_Hiya love ; ) so…. How was recording today? Gustavo yelling again?

_**Kendall: **_Surprisingly, he was in a good mood, and recording was good! How was your day?

_**Jo: **_Not bad….the director of New Town High wants to do a movie special!

_**Kendall: **_YAY : )

**-Jeff entered the chat room- **

_**Kendall: **_Better watch out, cuz here comes Jeff :/

_**Jeff: **_Hey Jo, you know you're gonna have to kiss me for a looong time on our NTH movie ; )

_**Jo: **_(Rolls eyes) the wink meant nothing to me…

_**Kendall: **_Don't worry beautiful, I'll protect you…lolz

_**Jeff: **_But I'm still better looking than you!

**-Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Katie Knight, James Diamond, and Gustavo Rocque entered the chat room-**

_**Carlos: **_aww….Ken + Jo = 3

_Kendall: _oh shush..lol

_**Jo: **_I love you Ken 3

_**Kendall: **_ILY2 3

_**Jo: **_oops…I thght I sent that privately

_**Gustavo speaking to BTR: **_YOU DOGS WERE HORRIBLE TODAY!

_**Jo: **_Harsh!

_**Kendall: **_thx Jo, and Gustavo, chill!

_**Jo: **_Np..lol

_**Gustavo: **_I CANNOT CHILL

_**Jo: **_all in caps..wow

_**Gustavo: **_!

_**James: **_WHERE'S MY LUCKY WHITE V-NECK?

_**Kendall: **_In the dryer..ask my mom! Lol

_**James: **_oh

**-Camille entered the chat room-**

_**Camille: **_LOGIE! 3

_**Logan: **_Hey love bug!

_**Logan: **_I wonder wats up with the random convos….

_**Camille: **_idk cuz I just got here

**-Kelly entered the chat room-**

_**Katie: **_I'm with you Logan

_**Kendall: **_same

_**Jo: **_It's SO random! Like random dancing! (icarly)

_**Camille: **_..starts dancing…

_**James: **_ITS NOT IN THE DRYER!

**-James Diamond signed off-**

**-Jett signed off-**

_**Jo: **_hahaha…Jett signed off!

_**Kendall: **_I guess he just couldn't take the random convos? :p

_**Carlos: **_who wants a virtual corn dog?

_**Jo: **_meehh!

_**Kendall: **_and I want one milkshake with two straws…so I can share it with my beautiful GF J

_**Jo: **_(virtually blushing)

_**Gustavo: **_can I get 2 virtual corn dogs?

_**Carlos: **_Will you give BTR a day off?

_**Gustavo: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**-Gustavo Rocque signed off-**

_**Kendall: **_Gosh…the guy's got serious anger management issues

_**Jo: **_werddd…lol

_**Kelly: **_He's been like that since I met him :/

_**Kelly: **_omg. Gotta go, Gustavo is breaking things again

**-Kelly signed off-**

_**Carlos: **_I 3 making milkshakes!

_**Carlos: **_uh oh

_**Kendall: **_?

_**Carlos: **_I jusstt spilleedd milkshakeeenweiun32095 .,23ri9 i2

**-Carlos signed off-**

**-Carlos entered the chat room-**

**-Carlos signed off-**

_**Jo: **_What's up with Carlos' computer? Lol…EPIC FAIL

_**Kendall: **_Hashanah

**-Katie Knight signed off-**

_**Kendall: **_poor Katie had to help Carlos clean up

_**Jo: **_oh wow lol

_**Logan: **_hey Camille…I wanna…..tell…you…something….

_**Kendall: **_awww…

_**Camille: **_shut up Kendall! Go ahead, Logie

**Logan sent Camille a video**

_**Logan: **_watch the video!

_**Camille: **_k, brb

**-Camille signed off-**

_**Logan: **_wanna know wat the vid is about?

_**Jo: **_hek yea!

_**Kendall: **_wat she said! Lol : )

_**Logan: **_I'm singing I love you to her : )

_**Jo: **_awwwwwwwwwwww…..

_**Kendall: **_romanticccc

_**Logan: **_she's knocking on the door, ttyl : )

**-Logan signed off-**

_**Kendall: **_It's just you and me babe

_**Jo: **_Just like we started…

_**Kendall: **_Wanna c a movie at my place 2nite?

_**Jo: **_sure! C u there! Luv you! : )

**-Jo Taylor signed off-**

_**Kendall: **_love you too….

**-Kendall signed off-**

**-Mrsknight entered the chat room-**

_**Mrsknight: **_I read everything in this chat room….hahahahaha!

_**... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .**_

_**So thats the end! :) new one coming up in about a week :) **_


End file.
